


See You Again

by IrishLefay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, M/M, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishLefay/pseuds/IrishLefay
Summary: Whether you think they're lovers or best friends, there's no denying the depth of the bond between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. No matter how many years or miles separate them, they always find their way home.(Can be viewed as friendship or slash, whatever floats your goat ;-) )





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you think they're lovers or best friends, there's no denying the depth of the bond between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. No matter how many years or miles separate them, they always find their way home.
> 
> (Can be viewed as friendship or slash, whatever floats your goat ;-) )

Steve wakes up in the 21st century, thinking of what he's lost and living with one foot in the past, the other foot in the present.

Bucky wakes up on Zola's table, and it only gets worse from there. But through the decades no matter how many times they wipe him, there's always one face he sees.

Steve's world keeps eroding under his feet, as Bucky tries to learn how to live.

They find each other again, but Steve has to let go and live with only his memories.

Thanks to Mystocelet for their support and input!

Also, apparently I'm far from the only one who heard this song and thought of these two, hat tip to everyone who came before me :-)

 

 

 

 

Song: See You Again -- Wiz Khalifa

Movies: 

Avengers

Captain America: The First Avenger

Captain America: The Winter Solider

Captain America: Civil War


End file.
